peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 September 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-09-29 ; Comments * Full tracklisting from the PasB of the BBC Written Archives Centre. *There are a lot of references to Peel's change to weekend broadcasting, and this was the first such show. Features a telephone interview with Kat Bjelland of Babes In Toyland. *Peel plays a 1968 track from Steve Miller Band, whilst the group's re-release single The Joker dropped from number 1 to 2 in the UK singles chart. The song was re-released due to the music used in a Levi Jeans TV advert. Sessions *Babes In Toyland #1, recorded 9th September 1990. *Ride #2, recorded 16th September 1990. Tracklisting * Fall: How I Wrote 'Elastic Man' (CD - In: Palace Of Swords Reversed) Cog Sinister * Buffalo Tom: Birdbrain (12") Situation Two * Sid & B-Tonn: Deathwish (12") Columbia &''' * Howlin' Wolf: Goin' Down Slow '''& * Ride: Severance (session) * Sonic Violence: Symptom (12" - Jagd) Peaceville #''' * Link Wray: The Joker (LP - Apache) Ace *Babes In Toyland: 'Catatonic' (Peel Session) (JP: 'That is majestic, I must say!') '#'' *(telephone conversation with Kat Bjelland live from Germany in which she swears twice 'accidentally') *''(JP: 'And you probably think, it's just after six minutes past one, we're gonna kind of wind down and relax and get pretty laid back. No chance. If I can't sleep, why should you?')'' *African Head Charge: Hymn (LP - Songs Of Praise) On-U Sound *Happy Mondays: Kinky Afro (7") Factory *Happy Flowers: They Cleaned My Cut Out With A Wire Brush (7") Homestead £''' *Teenage Fanclub: The Ballad Of John And Yoko (7") Paperhouse A cover of a Beatles track. '''£ *Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan: مَست مَست (Mustt Mustt) (Massive Attack Remix) (12") Real World &''' *Ride: Here And Now (session) '''£ *Fertile Virgin: Lucky Day (7") Harriet *Studio Case: Flex Out (7") Exterminator *Fats Domino: If You Need Me *Babes In Toyland: 'Ripe' (Peel Session) second session track ends 22:31 #''' *Foreheads In A Fishtank: She Loves You Yeah (7") Stuff *Pressure Drop: Back 2 Back (12") Big World '''& *Rich Mate Rally: 'Hot On The Track Of Desire (v/a 7" - Give Us The Time To Play)' (MCR) #''' *Four Brothers: Nhaka Yemusiiranwa (LP - Makorokoto) Tusk Music *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Fishes Eye (7") Play It Again Sam *Royal Trux: Bhagdad Buzz (12" - Spike Cyclone) Vertical *Blade: Mind Of An Ordinary Citizen (12") 691 Influential *Charlatans: White Shirt (LP - Some Friendly) Situation Two *Ride: All I Can See (session) '''£ *DHS: The House Of God (12") Hangman & ' '@ *Aural Corpse: 'Flanders Field (Shared LP with Mortal Terror ‎– Aural Corpse / Sick Of It)' (Loony Tunes) #''' *Robert Forster: Is This What You Call Change (LP - Danger In The Past) Beggars Banquet *Ini Kamoze: Another Sound (7") Selekta *Babes In Toyland: 'Primus' (Peel Session) '''# *Ballou Canta & Soukouss-Stars: Bolingo Sonia (LP - Ballou Canta & Soukouss-Stars) Saxone-Music *L7: 'Shove (LP-Smell The Magic)' (Sub Pop) #''' *L7: 'Fast And Frightening (LP-Smell The Magic)' (Sub Pop) '''# *L7: '(Right On)' Thru (LP-Smell The Magic)' (Sub Pop) #''' *Junior Reid: Mini Bus Driver (12") J.R. Productions *King & I Present André Leon: The Truth (12") Reachin '''@ *Ride: Decay (session) *Babes In Toyland: 'Spit To See The Shine' (Peel Session) #''' *Steve Miller Band: Children Of The Future (LP - Children Of The Future) Capitol Tracks marked '''# are available on Files 1 & 2. Tracks marked &''' are available on '''File 3. Tracks marked @''' are available on '''File 4. Tracks marked £''' are available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1&2) best of peel vol 14 (with introductions) parts 1 & 2 *3) 1990-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE085 *4) C151 At A Variety Of Speeds *5) John Peel Sessions (September 1990) ;Length *1) Part 1 - 00:44:37 (to 22:31) *2) Part 2 - 00:45:32 (to 12:09) *3) 1:28:55 (48:34 - 1:12:51) *4) 1:32:33 (46:42-1:00:45) (55:36 on unique) *5) 0:29:08 (7:34-19:20) ;Other *1&2) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Mike and to Stuart for re-up. *3) Created from LE085 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *4) Thanks to mr maudlin. At A Variety Of Speeds *5) Many thanks to Darren Wilshaw ;Available *1&2) Part 1, Part 2 *3) Mooo *4) Mooo *5) Mixcloud ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes Category:Wilshaw Tapes